Divided
by LenoraWinsdale
Summary: Carter Mason is the new girl in school and everyone can't help but stare. It's either from her devilish good looks or from her spiked collar, but either way, she's attracting a lot of attention.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Carter Mason is the new girl in school and everyone can't help but stare. It's either from her devilish good looks or from her spiked collar, but either way, she's attracting a lot of attention.

Carter let out a loud huff as they pulled into the drive way. She looked up at the new house and stepped out of the car, quickly heading to the front door. She made her way upstairs and slowly unraveled herself into her bedroom where all the furniture was already set up.

She flopped on her bed and pulled out her sketch pad, and began to write: _Dear Random Piece of Paper That I Grace With My Thoughts, New state. New house. New school. No friends. No car. No energy. I'm just so tired of everything/everyone. It's an amazing house but I don't feel like making new friends, not that my old ones were great… I want to go to bed. I don't feel like having a celebratory dinner at a themed restaurant. I don't see why we should celebrate us moving to a new state all because of me. Well, it's not my fault! It's everyone else's for being so close-minded. Why is it so hard to believe that love/sex could be found in the most unsuspecting places even if it's with another guy/girl/robot? It's the 2000's. You'd think people would…_

"Carter?" her dad knocked on the door. "Are you almost done getting ready?"

Carter rolled her eyes and took her attention away from her paper. "Yeah."

"Okay, Pal! Be down in ten."

"Sure, dad!" She brought her attention back to her paper. _It sucks, but I'm glad that my dad would do this all for me. _She smiled and put down her paper, and began to get ready for her first day in a new town.

Applebee's was crowded. Mostly there were just teenagers scraping up pocket change to pay off their bill, or sharing appetizers so it wouldn't cost so much.

"Table for two, please." Alex's dad said with his famous grin.

Alex shuffled her feet uncomfortably as she saw almost half the restaurant look up from their plates and directly at _her. I hope we get a seat near the door._

"Okay," A tall, slim hostess spoke. Carter looked up and involuntarily smiled. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw a hot girl. "Right this way." Her dad turned around and playfully nudged her since he knew exactly what his daughter was thinking.

The walk to the table was one of the most uncomfortable walk she'd done since graduating junior high school. It seemed that everyone who was once cackling loudly with their friends about a YouTube video, were immediately whispering to one another.

Carter's father soon noticed her discomfort when they sat down. "Hi, I'm Cindy and I'll be you waitress for the evening. Would you like to start off with a drink?"

"Ah, yeah. I'll have a Heineken."

"I'll get a lemonade, and I'm just going to order a burger." Carter played with the edges of her menu and tried not to make eye contact with the group of rowdy teenagers across from her.

"Oh, me too."

"Okay. Great. Medium or well don…"

"Medium rare. And fries." They said in unison.

The waitress nodded and skipped off with their order. Once she was gone, Joe leaned forward across the table. "You alright, Pal?"

Carter nodded. "It just feels like everyone is staring at me."

He shrugged. "Not to be a downer but you know why they're staring."

She tugged at her spiked collar and nodded. "I feel comfortable dressed this way, I just wish other people didn't make me feel uncomfortable dressed this way."

Her eyes betrayed her commands and glanced up. She caught a glimpse of a girl (a really hot girl), at the table across from them. It felt like she was trying to burn a hole through her face. This girl was completely hot with her in-fashion clothes, very little and very well done make up, and her huge brown eyes that were still burning a hole through her face…

"It's okay, Pal. Let's not worry about everyone else and try to have a nice night." He weakly smiled, and she gave him one in return.

All she could think about was all the dirty looks she received all night. It truly bothered her, even though she usually acts like it doesn't. She sighed and turned the radio up, trying to drown out her own thoughts.

"Hey," her dad said excitedly. Carter looked up and out of the car window. "They're doing that dancing game that you like." He slowed the car down, trying to get a better look into the arcade.

"I know what I'm doing tomorrow." Carter smiled, happy that she was able to find something in this town worth doing.

"And those kids are doing that um… shake…. Shi… um…"

"It's called Shuffle Dancing, dad." Carter corrected him, entranced by the many plans she was making in her head.

"Yeah, Shuffle Dancing. Maybe you can take the car tomorrow and _chill out_ here."

Carter smiled widely. "Sounds like an awesome plan.

Carter pulled into the parking lot attached to the arcade and practically skipped inside. Nearly everyone stopped and looked at the _outsider _enter into _their _arcade. Her excitement went on reserve and slowly entered to take a look around. They had the classic games like Pac-Man, Dig-Dug, Asteroids, and even Galaga. She went to the machine and received a batch of quarters. The DDR machine was definitely calling her name.

She was completely excited until she actually saw the machine. A small crowd of friends were hovering over the machine, waiting for the first pair to finish with their turn. Carter rolled her eyes and swiftly left the arcade before she was noticed.

She did her best to stop the jingling from the mass amounts of quarters she stuffed in her pocket but grew tired of the task. She spotted what looked like one of those 1950's soda shops and decided to check it out. The arcade can wait another day.

The soda shop was filled with color, which made her stand out even more, but it was an amazing sight. It was almost like she stepped through a time machine, aside from the music and the people. Like everywhere else she went, everyone looked up and whispered. Carter put her eyes to the floor and made her way to the counter. She gave the menu a quick look and settled for cheese fries and a classic Coke©.

She heard the whispers grow louder and more urgent, but was still inaudible to her. A gentle tap was prodded at her shoulder blades which made her jump and turn.

"Hey," The blonde with unbelievably white teeth smiled at her. "I just came over to you to tell you that," she pointed back at her table where six of her friends sat. One of the girls she recognized from the night before. She was the really hot girl that glared at her all night from across the room. She averted her eyes to meet the blonde's. "That boy over there likes you."

Carter cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what to say. "Th-thank you?" She said and turned back around to check on her order.

She felt another prod from her bony finger. "Well, you see, that's not a good thing." Carter turned around. "_That _is my boy friend."

"Well, you should really talk to him about that, and tell him I'm not interested." She turned back to the counter to retrieve her fries, and turned back around to see that she was still standing there.

She looked like she was trying to find words to say. "You don't get it, Freak Show." Carter's eyes narrowed. "You come in here with your leather pants and piercings in your face and… and…"

"I also have two here, if you didn't notice." She grinned, and exposed her anterior superior pelvis to show her bars that settled on both sides of her V.

The blonde began to fume. "No one wants to see all that, you slut."

"Awesome. 'Cause I was just leaving so we _all _could be happy."

Her boy friend made his way over. "Whoa! Calm down." He stood between the two girls and Carter stepped to the side to make her way to the front door.

"I'm not done talking, Bitch!" she exclaimed as she snatched at Carter's arm.

Carter quickly recoiled her arm and snapped right back. "Don't fuckin' touch me, Barbie!" She said through gritted teeth and backed out towards the door with her Coke © and cheese fries. The girl was being held back by her boy friend spat towards Carter and screamed inaudible words. Carter smiled at her and laughed. "I'll remember you, Sweety." She said as she blew a kiss to her and made her way towards the arcade parking lot. _I really should have chanced it with the DDR machine._

A/N: Next Chapter: First Day of School. She meets up with even more unfriendly characters, and characters who are just too friendly.

P.S. Too tired to re-read my story before posting it. Tell me what you think!


	2. St Rosalinda

Divided

Chapter 2: St. Rosalinda

As they pulled up in front of the school, Carter sank into her seat. "Don't worry, Pal." Joe tried to comfort his daughter. "I'll have a car for you in no time." He gave her a sympathetic smile as she stepped out of the Jeep and onto the freshly mowed grass. She gave him a nod before he set off.

She studied the campus of the school. It was fairly large and filled with new faces that she wasn't looking forward to getting to know. It seemed like as soon as she stepped out, all eyes were on her. _Maybe fish-nets weren't the best choice for my first day of school. _Carter readjusted her messenger bag before she took her first step into the school.

The hall way smelled different… well different from what Carter was used to. It was to be expected since everything else was basically and drastically different. The lockers weren't metal, the doors were made of real wood, and the hallways weren't as crowded in her previous school.

She tightened her grip on her messenger bag strap and continued down the hall. _Okay. Labeling time. Jocks of course. Cheerleaders. Skanks. Preppy skanks, with potential fuck buddies. _As she made her way down the hall, she didn't look up from her combat boots and studied with her peripheral vision. _Down the hall must be my potential friends. I guess lockers aren't assigned. _

"Miss Mason?" A rather large woman approached Carter. She had large glasses, and a very large frog-like throat. She was dressed in very grandma type clothes but she didn't look a day over forty.

"Yes?" she responded politely, removing her ear bud headphones from her ears.

"Ah." She felt the pudgy woman stare her up and down. "Well, I hope you will find your classes all right." She pulled a piece of paper from her folder and handed it to Carter. "This is your schedule, and if you need help, any at all, I assigned a student to help you around school."

Carter looked over her schedule. _Math first period… seriously! Gym second, English third, Photography fourth, Art History Fifth, Lunch sixth, Computer Business, and Home Ec/Family Life… I didn't sign up for that! This has to be the worst fucking schedule._

She turned her heel and gestured her to follow. "I picked the best student of the junior class, and class President show you around." She opened the main office door and Carter took a quick step back. "Is there something wrong?" The girl who sat on the bench narrowed her eyes.

_Barbie! This Bitch?_ It was the girl from the night before, where she almost ripped her head off at the Soda Shop. _No way. No fucking way!_

"Come, come." She said, beckoning Carter to follow. Carter obeyed after getting the death glare from Barbie and stepped into the Principal's office, and closed the door behind her. "This is Rosalinda." Carter looked the girl up and down. _The other Bitch from the Soda Shop. This must be my day._

Rosalinda's eyes widened then softened as she stood up from the couch. "Hello. You must be Carter, if I'm not mistaken." She held out her hand. Carter raised an eyebrow and shook her hand. It was the widest smile she'd ever seen.

"Yeah."

She nodded. "Well, I will show you around. Any questions, comments or suggestions you may address them to me."

_Is this bitch serious? _"Thanks."

"I'll show you where your first class is. This school's structure is quite tricky, especially if you're trying to find the gyms, pool, and electives wing." Carter stood silent as she made her way towards the door. "Good-bye, Ms. Maulenareo." She said sweetly and exited the room and into the main office. "Angelica, quit getting detention. I'd like to go to the mall sometime this week." She said briefly as they walked by.

As soon as the two left the office, and the halls were cleared, Rosalinda's attitude completely changed but her demeanor stayed the same. "When they said I would be showing Carter Mason around, I thought I was going to show a boy around." She said casually.

Carter's eyes narrowed. "Well, I'm a girl." She spat back.

"I see that now." She looked Carter up and down. "It would be quite odd if you were a boy under that skirt, and with _those_ C's."

"How do you know my size?" Carter followed behind Rosalinda's clacking heels.

Rosalinda shook her head. "I'm a girl. Girls should just know, based on looks alone." Carter rolled her eyes. "Well, I think I should show you where you locker is first. You're already approximately seven minutes late to class. Another four wouldn't hurt."

_Odd yet accurate perception of time._ "Is it far from my first class?"

Rosalinda looked down at the paper. "Yes." She took another look down. "Actually, most of your classes are far from one another." Carter huffed. "Math and Gym are in separate wings of the school. Basically, all academics are in one wing of the school, and electives in another as well as the cafeteria."

"Awesome."

"Here's your locker. You may exchange lockers with someone as long as it's a mutual agreement. You may want your locker on the other side."

"W-why?"

"Well, most likely, you're going to make friends with the rockers. They're on the other side."

"You assume that, don't you?"

Rosalinda nodded with a smile still plastered across her face. "Yes, I do."

"You're going to label me as soon as you meet me that I'm going to just be a typical rocker-goth chick based on my clothes?" she laughed lightly. "So typical."

"As is your rant from someone dressed like _you._"

Carter nodded again. "Dressed like me? Dressed like what?" she instigated.

Rosalinda's smile turned dark. "Like a freak-show."

Carter went to lunge but stopped herself. "You're lucky we're in school."

"Sure. That's why you didn't attack me…" she chuckled. "You simply don't want to get into trouble on your very first day of school. You're a good girl, a teachers pet, despite your clothes."

"I don't need to get a lecture from a bitchy, stuck up prep." Carter stomped off.

"Well, good luck finding your classes, Freak-Show." Carter cringed at her new knick-name and partially kicking herself for screwing herself out of a tour guide.

_I hate this place._

Carter wandered the halls and waited until the bell to ask someone where the gym was. Any time she tried to get a girls attention, she would scoff and turn away. If she asked a guy, they would hit on her in the crudest manor. She was about to give up until she found a girl dressed in punk clothes. "Excuse me," she started. "but can you tell me where…"

"Later, Goth chick." She quickly stated and walked off.

"Seriously?" Carter yelled, quite frustrated. "Can anyone tell me where the _fucking_ gym is?" Nearly everyone around her backed away, some laughed and others pretended like they didn't hear her. "Fuckin' bullshit!" she said as she stormed off back to the main office.

"Excuse me," Carter entered shyly. "I'm new, do you possibly have a map of the school?" The woman nodded and simply handed her a sheet of paper. "Thanks." _It's like everyone here has a stick up their ass… I don't want to be late for my second class, on my first day._

_Finally. My last class. This day completely sucked…_ She stood on the side of the room and waited to see an available seat. Once a majority of the people piled into the classroom, she sat in the back of the classroom. Just when she was about to pull out her sketch book, Rosalinda walked in. At first, Rosalinda paused, then continued to walk in with a huge grin on her face. She sat with her friends and began to gossip just like any girl does, but for some reason, it infuriated Carter.

Soon after, the teacher walked in. "I was informed that we have a new student with us… Mason, Carter. Carter Mason."

After watching him search the classroom for a Carter Mason, she went to raise her hand when someone interrupted. "_He's_ in the back." One of the girls from Rosalinda's group stated and made the entire group burst out in to a short laughing fit.

"Yeah, I get it. I have a unisex name. Haha."

"Enough, class. Now, we're almost done with our meals from around the world project… Carter, you're excused from that project… So we have to get ready for our next assignment: Life." He said rather enthusiastically. Each person will be partnered up with a significant other and will be assigned jobs. Depending on that job, will determine the house/apartment you live in and your salary. You will be given a challenge/problem once a week and must present your solution to this problem on Friday. Well, I'll give you the information on that another day. For now, let's hear about the feasty fiesta Rosie is going to prepare for tomorrow."

Rosalinda stood up from her seat and smiled at the class. "Well, I was assigned Spain for this class, but as you know, having to prepare food for a class that is at the end of the day won't be as tasty as eating it earlier on. My mother and I will be preparing Spain's most famous dishes to be served at lunch, and I suggest everyone bring one extra tray. It will be two dollars a plate. One dollar a cup, and donations will be gladly accepted. All money earned will go towards the ASPCA, so fingers crossed that it will be a good turn out." The class applauded and Rosie sat down.

_Unbelievable. It's like she's Mother Teresa, with a bitchy dark side._

Rosie turned her head and met with Carter's eyes. "I understand that it's last minute, but I do hope that you may possibly bring _something _for the event."

Carter bit back her words. "I'll see what I can come up with." She said through gritted teeth.


	3. Conflict Resolution?

Chapter 3: Conflict, Resolution?

Carter stepped out of the car with a small tin in her hand. _Why did I agree to this?_ Reluctantly, she made her way into the school and to her locker.

"So?" She heard a familiar voice behind her locker door. "What did you bring?"

Carter slammed her locker door to reveal Rosie who was sporting her famous smile. "Crapes… and Nutella…" she stated, shoving the tray into her hands.

"Well, I'm glad you picked a _simple_ recipe." Carter rolled her eyes. "You couldn't possibly mess _this _up." She said as she inspected the tray.

"Just take it. I have to go to class."

"Right. Well, I have to write your name down for credit. How do you spell your name?"

"Just as it sounds: Carter Mason."

Rosie looked up from her clip board and bit her pen. "Okay, so F-R-E-A-K space S-"

Quickly, Carter snatched the board from her hand and read her name at the very bottom. "What is your problem?" she stepped closer to Rosie who continued to stand her ground. "You've been messing with me from the moment you met me."

"Have I?" she snickered.

"Yeah, ya have." Carter spat. "You made fun of my name, my clothes, and you even put me on the spot for me to go make this last minute bull shit recipe." She pointed at the tin tray in Rosie's hand.

Just as Rosie went to open her mouth, the first bell rang. "Well, I have to go to class." She said sweetly. "See you at lunch, and thank you for the crapes." She said over her shoulder. "They look delicious." Carter was left in the hallway with her mouth hanging open. _Seriously, what the fuck? _

Carter finally got used to the school. She knew who to speak to, where to hang out, and which stair cases got to her classes the fastest. She went into the empty bathroom during lunch to avoid any conflict with everyone. It seemed like every guy wanted to get up her skirt and every girl wanted to rip her throat out.

"Oh, hey, Freak Show." Rosie said in a very perky tone. "I didn't think you'd be in here."

"Really, Princess?" Carter huffed, keeping her eyes glued to her book.

Rosie stepped closer. "Why are you hiding out in here? Are you afraid that you're going to melt if you're out in the sun?"

"Could you just go back to your castle with your brain dead followers?"

She let out a soft chuckle. "Well, they're busy licking envelopes for me, sending out invitations for the leukemia fund raiser this weekend. Are you coming?"

"Why would you want me there?"

"You're right." She turned her back to Carter. "You probably don't have anything decent to wear anyway."

"Seriously, can you stop?"

She flicked her head over towards her direction. "Stop what?"

"Stop fucking with me!"

"Or…" Rosie smirked.

Carter stepped closer and invaded her personal space. "Or I'll just kick your ass." She hissed.

Rosie laughed. "You wouldn't."

Carter personally took it as a challenge and decided it was time to put the Princess in her place. "You think I wouldn't?" she chuckled only 3 cm from her face and jolted her arms forward, pushing the unsuspecting Princess into the sink.

She let out a sharp yelp and fixed her posture. "I'm wearing heels!" she spat as Carter continued to make her way towards her. "You'll get expelled."

"I'd rather that then to deal with you." She went for one more push but Rosie dodged it and did her best to ram her body into hers, which knocked the wind out of Carter and onto the tile floor. The two girls wrestled on the dirty bathroom floor and alternated whose body was on the floor.

The rest of the fight was quite a blur, but the next thing they knew, they were pulled apart and in the hallway and dragged out by security. Both of their clothes were tattered and their hair was a mess.

"What were you girls thinking?" The councilor shook her head in disappointment. "Rosalinda, you're the junior class president, and Carter, I know you're knew but that doesn't give you a free pass to do anything you want." Rosie nodded and did her best to hold her ice pack on her chin. "You know I have to punish you two."

Carter shrugged, and Rosie nodded once more. "You two, instead of detention, you'll be coming here for counseling, during your lunch period." Carter sucked her teeth. "You two will learn how to get along, and you two will be paired up for your next Family Life project. Understood."

"Yes ma'am." Rosalinda said in a low voice.

"Yeah."

"Good. I expect to see you girls tomorrow in my office, sixth period. Now, wait in the main office for your parents to pick you up."

Carter and Rosie glared at one another before they both stepped out with the security guard.

A/N: Next chapter should contain what?


	4. Gay Chicken

Chapter 4:

Rosie and Carter took turns glaring at one another from opposite sides of the hallway. They were both pretty banged up, but it was nothing serious. They only had a few bruises and Rosie received a fat lip. "This is your fault." Carter finally announced with her arms crossed.

"How is _this _my fault?" she snapped, as she spoke through the ice pack. "You're the one who attacked me."

"You're the one who provoked me!" she said in disbelief.

"You hit me."

"Girls!" The councilor screamed through the door before she flung it open. "Your parents should be here soon, so I suggest you act presentable."

The two girls nodded and turned away as Miss McCullen retreated back into her office. "Dad." Carter bounced up off her chair and greeted her father.

"Carter…" he said, sternly. "You're getting into fights again?" He looked over at Rosie to see Carter's latest work.

"Dad, she…"

"I don't want to hear it, Carter." He looked over at Rosie again. "I'm sorry for the trouble." Rosie put her head down and nodded. Carter looked back at Rosie who kept her head down and swung her feet back and forth.

oOoOo

"So, what happened?" Joe asked.

Carter continued to look out the window. "I really don't want to talk about it." She huffed out, but felt her father giving her a glare. "She called me Freak Show and I lost it, okay?" she bit the tip of her index fingers nail.

"Carter, if you want to dress how you want, you have to be prepared for what comes with it."

"I know, Dad. I know." Carter leaned back into her chair.

Joe paused. "You're a good kid, you just have a temper." He paused again. "You get that from your mother, you know?" Carter smile. Just another similarity, and she was proud of it.

oOoOo

"Okay, girls." Miss McCullen began. "I want Carter to begin, and tell Rosie how you feel."

"I feel…"

"Take your hand off your mouth and look at who you're speaking to."

Carter reluctantly sat up straight and huffed. "I feel you're a bitch."

"None of _that_ here!"

"Fine. I feel that you… can sometimes be… not nice…"

Rosie laughed and looked away. "Rosie!" Quickly, Rosie stopped her laughter and looked back at an angry Carter. "You girls are stuck here until you two can resolve your differences."

oOoOo

"Since Rosie and Carter _must _be paired up, two boys must be paired up as well." All the boys in the class groaned. "Now, now. It's just a project!" Carter continued to pick at her nails. "Now, everyone choose a partner and the last two boys remaining will be paired up, and you must sit with your partners." Once everyone was paired up, they sat next to their partners, all but Rosie and Carter. "When I say to sit with your partner, that's what you do!"

"I'm _not _getting up."

"Neither am I." Carter huffed.

"Girls, just sit next to each other!" Reluctantly, they both stood and took the two empty seats that were in the back of the room. They both glared at one another before looking back down at their desks. "I'm going to put a piece of paper on your desks. It will say a job or career and your salary. You and your partner must work through a new problem each week for two months. You will be graded on how well you and your spouse get along…." He glanced over at the two girls. "how well you tend to your house and how well you manage your money. The second piece of paper will tell you your monthly mortgage, and the third will tell you the problem that each individual couple must work through."

Carter and Rosie flipped over their papers. "Receptionist. $32,000" Carter rolled her eyes.

"Physical Therapist. $70,000" Rosie crossed her legs and smirked. "Looks like I control the money." Carter looked over and sucked her teeth. "Week 1 challenge, pregnancy?" They both looked at each other. "I'm not carrying _it._"

oOoOo

"I am _not _failing this project all because we can't stand being in the same room. Here's my e-mail, send me your _solution_."

"This is such bullshit." Carter mumbled as she walked away.

Out of nowhere, Rosie's friends popped out of the classroom. "I can't believe you're paired up with that Freak Show." She flipped her hair. "She should have gotten expelled for fighting. You're the class president. You should be like, like untouchable."

"She's such a fuckin' weirdo." Another girl stated.

"And I can't believe you have to be a dyke with her." Angelica chimed in.

Rosie quickly swung around and slammed her purse against the door frame. Everyone in the hall jumped from the sound of her glass perfume bottle breaking in her purse. "Drop it!" she spat before she marched off to her car.

"What crawled up her ass?"

oOoOo

Mason94: I think I should have the baby.

RFiore490: Why?

Mason94: I make less money. If I go on maternity leave, you'd still be making your money and that's enough for the mortgage and to pay for basically everything else if we tap into our $5,000 savings.

RFiore490: You did the math already?

Mason94: Yeah. I'll just send it to you. I'll just take a picture of the info.

RFiore490: I just want to make sure the math is accurate.

Mason94: Yeah, I know.

RFiore490: Well, is that it?

Mason94: I suppose.

RFiore490: Well, I'll see you in counseling tomorrow.

Mason94: Yeah. – Mason94 has signed off 9:47 p.m.

RFiore490: Good night - RFiore490 has signed off 9:50 p.m.

oOoOo

"Look," Jaqulyn pointed down the hall. "Princess is on the wrong side of the halls."

"Carter," Rosie called out, clicking her heels against the hard school floor.

Carter's friends surround her and formed some sort of blockade. "What do you want, Hooker Barbie?" One of them spat.

"Don't worry." Rosie rolled her eyes. "I come in peace." She looked back over to Carter who pushed her way through to the front of her group. "I'm really not looking forward to going to therapy. Let's just play nice so we don't have to go anymore."

"Fine. I hate eating lunch in her office anyway…" Carter trailed. "It smells like ass in there."

Rosie chuckled and quickly went back to being serious. "Just meet up with me on the second floor before we go into her office, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Okay." Rosie gulped. "I'll see you before sixth." Carter nodded and Rosie turned her heel and walked off.

One of her friends shook her head. "Fake bitch."

OoOoO

"Hey."

Rosie turned to see Carter. "Hi." She walked towards Carter. "Okay, with whatever I do, just go with it."

"What are we going to do?"

"You're going to hand me your cuff." She said, pointing to her black leather bracelet.

Carter raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Rosie cleared her throat. "We're going to act like a couple."

Carter took a step back. "What?"

"We're going to act like we're together, and to _sell _it, I'm going to wear something of yours and you're going to wear something of mine."

"You're crazy." Carter said, half in disbelief and half intrigued.

"A little bit, but I really hate the idea of mediation in a crap-tastic office when I could be with my friends."

Carter and Rosie exchanged their accessories and put it on. "Okay, let's go." She sighed, hoping the plan would work.

Rosie grabbed Carter's hand and laced them together. They approached the door and knocked.

"Hello…" Miss McCullen opened the door. "Girls?"

"Hi," Rosie replied with a huge smile and pulled Carter into the room and onto the couch. They both sat side by side and practically on top of each other.

"You girls seem to be…" she cleared her throat nervously. "getting along."

Rosie looked at Carter and smiled. "Oh, definitely." She gave Carter a quick kiss on the cheek, which completely caught her off guard. "Once I spent a little time with her, I realized how amazing she really is." She said, dazed. Carter smiled nervously.

Miss McCullen seemed to be taken completely off guard. "W-well, girls," she stammered. "I think you've made a huge break through and you two should get to lunch… immediately." She rushed.

Carter went to stand but was intercepted by Rosie. "But, Carter and I want to spend more time with one another." She stated and wrapped her arms around Carter's neck. "No one knows that we're dating, and if anyone even finds out that I'm a lesbian," Carter shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know what I'd do." Rosie began to play with the leather cuff.

"Well, you're both secret safe with me, now you two head off to lunch."

Carter made another attempt to leave. "Would we be able to stay in your office?" Rosie pleaded.

Miss McCullen rushed to the door. "Your therapy is done, girls. G-get to lunch."

Rosie gave Carter the sad puppy dog look and reluctantly stood up. "Okay." She said with her head down. "And thank you for bringing me and Carter together." She smiled and cupped Carter's face. Carter's eyes widened at first, then softened when she realized Rosie's lips were aiming for just below her chin. "We'll see you tomorrow, Miss McCullen" Rosie said as her and Carter walked out of the room with their fingers laced.

"No need." She rushed, slamming the door behind them.

Carter looked at Rosie and they both wanted to burst out into a fit of laughter, but Rosie kept her hand over her mouth as they went down the first stairwell they could turn into. Once they were one flight down, they set off in to a fit of hysterics. Carter was on the floor but trying to hold herself up, and Rosie was holding her stomach, trying to stop her insides from bursting.

When they finally calmed down, they were finally able to speak. "I almost died when you said _thank you for bringing us together"_ she let out a short laugh. "Did you see the look on her face?" She nodded, and began to laugh again. "She looked completely mortified."

"Her? What about you?" Carter raised an eyebrow. "When I leaned in for a kiss, you almost hit the floor." Rosie brushed the hair out of her eyes. "You'd totally loose at gay chicken." She laughed.

"Well, I didn't expect you to… what's gay chicken?"

Rosie walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her neck. "It's when you and someone of the same sex pretend to kiss. You lean closer and closer," Rosie began to mimic the _game_. "until someone pulls away."

Rosie's lips were dangerously close to hers. She was able to smell her strawberry lip gloss, and feel her breath on her chin. "So what if no one pulls away?" she asked, with new knowledge of the game, she pulled Rosie's hips into hers.

Rosie gulped and searched Carter's eyes for some sort of doubt. "Well, in regular chicken, if both of the cars don't turn out, they crash together just the same with t-this." She breathed heavily and felt her lips graze one of her lip rings. Between them, there was a long pause. Rosie let out a low gasp and pulled away. "I-I guess you won." She looked down. "I-I'll see you at l-lunch." She stammered and ran down the stairs as fast as her heels allowed her to go.

Carter stood alone in the stairwell, confused.

A/N: Any thoughts/ideas? I 3 reviews


	5. Living in the Closet

Chapter 5

"How'd you get out of mediation?" Rosie's friend asked, amazed.

Rosie smiled as she remembered exactly how everything happened. "I just talked my way out of it. Carter and I just agreed to act like we're over it so we can have our lunch period back."

"How could you even talk to her after she attacked you?"

Rosie shrugged. "It's not that hard. Besides, the enemy of my enemy is my friend sort of deal."

"Huh?"

Rosie rolled her eyes. "We both hate going so yeah… we just agreed to play nice so we don't have to go." She broke it down the best she could and was relieved when her friend nodded.

"What's that?" one of her other friends asked, pointing at her wrist.

Rosie quickly realized and pulled her arm under the table. "A new bracelet." She stuttered.

"You got a rocker bracelet?" another one of them spat.

She shrugged. "It looked awesome so I got it…" she avoided their stares. "What does it matter anyway? Your shoes don't match your outfit." She stated, taking a sip of her water.

oOoOo

"Carter!" One of her friends screamed and jumped on her and gave her a huge hug. "How the fuck did you get out of therapy?"

Carter smiled. "Exactly how Rosie said we would." She looked up towards Rosie table and caught a glimpse of her perfect teeth.

"When I saw her come in the café, I thought she fed you to the dogs."

Carter shook her head and smiled at their secret and successful get away. "So, what's for lunch?"

"Pizza… what's that around your neck?" Carter sank into her seat and gulped.

oOoOo

Carter nuzzled deeper into her pillow and pulled out her sketch pad.

_Dear Sketchbook, _

_I got out of mediation with Rosie's brilliant plan. We acted like a couple, but it was weird. She kissed me, but not on the lips, but she was really close. I sort of wanted her to kiss me. It was weird… I don't know how else to describe it. I would have kissed her when we played gay chicken, but I completely pussied out… and she ran. And she still has my cuff… and I still have her necklace, but I guess I won't remind her right away. I don't care how creepy that seems._

oOoOo

"Rosalinda, why didn't you tell me you got into a fight?"

Rosie looked down at her plate. "Because, it was nothing, Mother."

"You getting into scuffles at school is unacceptable." She sighed. "And who's this trash that attacked you."

Rosie shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We resolved it." She looked down at the leather cuff. "It was a misunderstanding."

"I don't want to hear that you're turning into one of those trashy girls…" Rosie sighed and played with her food.

oOoOo

Carter raced down the halls with a stack of paper, completely red with anger. "Rosie!" She called out from down the hall and finally reached Rosie, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, Carter?" she asked innocently.

"You put _these _in my locker!" she said and shoved the papers into her hands.

Rosie examined the papers. _Leukemia Fund Raiser._ "Why are you angry?" she asked sweetly.

"B-because you broke into my locker, shoved a stack of these in my locker and when I opened it, they spilled all over the floor."

"Was your stuff ruined?" Carter shook her head and tried to speak. "Was anything missing?" She shook her head again and attempted to speak once more. "Then, why are you mad?" She asked with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this!" she shouted as she turned to stomp away.

Rosie waved. "I can't wait to see you there!"

oOoOo

"I thought me and her were cool. Why does she keep fuckin' with me?" Carter huffed with her back against her bed.

"I dunno." Jaqulyn stated as she looked through her FaceBook®. "But you have to know that you can't be friends with a prep. They're all skanks." She stated blatantly.

Carter shook her head. "I want to go on after you." Jaqulyn agreed with a nod. "It just bothers me. I mean, I thought it would be different here, but it's just like my old school."

"How's that?" she asked dully.

She shrugged. "Everyone's just so separated and close minded. If there were just a few who didn't care about social status', maybe…"

"We'd all get along?" Jaqulyn mocked. "Well, it's not like that. You can't force people to change who aren't willing. "That's just how it is."

"It sucks. Why don't I care who belongs under which label and everyone else does?" she said as she played with the loose stands in her rug. "I just hate feeling like the only one."

"If you're going to live here, I suggest you get a new attitude."

oOoOo

Rosie scrolled through her webpage. Five event invites, two birthday's, and one new friend request. She clicked on the friend request and grew disappointed when she saw it was just someone from a party her mother threw last weekend.

_Confirm_…

She typed in the search engine who she really wanted to see: _Carter Mason._ Her page popped up and she began to scroll through. _Interested In: …she left it blank. Relationship Status: Single._ Rosie looked through her entire page, through all of the photos, and even her past status updates. _Ugh, I resorted to internet stalking… I guess this is the safest way…_

oOoOo

Carter finally had her turn at her laptop, and she looked at the screen, puzzled. _New Message?_ She sat down and opened up the window. _Rosie?_

RFiore490: Can you come over after school tomorrow?

Mason94: Why should I?

RFiore490: I know we got a good grade for our first report, but it's annoying playing e-mail tag with our essays.

Mason94: I suppose.

RFiore490: So, right after school?

Mason94: Yeah, sure.

RFiore490: Okay, I'll drive you. Just wait for me after 8th.

Mason94: k. See you tomorrow, Princess.

RFiore490: 'Night, Freak Show.

Mason94: Mason94 signed off 6:37 p.m.

RFiore490: RFiore490 signed off 6:37

Carter leaned back onto her chair and pursed her lips together. _This girl is insane._

oOoOo

Rosie waved Carter down in the parking lot. She was standing in front of her metallic baby blue BMW convertible. "I don't get you." Carter said as she walked over to the car.

"What's there to get?"

"You make fun of me, and we get into a fight." She said as she closed the door. "Then you're nice to me. Then you break into my locker, then you invite me over…"

"We have to work on our project." She stated as she pulled out of the school's parking lot. "Are you hungry?"

"I guess… See? That's what I'm talking about!"

"What?"

"You flop back and forth with how you treat me!"

"I was being polite." She sighed. "When have I ever been rude?"

Carter laughed. "The first day we met!"

Rosie looked confused. "I was completely nice."

"Not exactly. You said I have a boys name."

"You do."

Carter fell silent to think. "Well, you stared me down at Applebee's." she recalled.

"You have piercings."

"So?"

"If you look around the school, no one else has piercings like yours." Carter looked at the side mirror and pulled at her snake bites. "Usually people have the belly ring, or the eye brow ring or even their nose but no one here has something you have."

Carter nodded. "Well, what about when you broke into my locker?" She paused. "How did you break into my locker?"

"Well, I didn't damage anything." Rosie stated. _No harm, no foul, right? _"I'm Junior Class President. I have access to the entire school. I've been building up a reputation in this town for ten years. They trust me."

Carter began to play with her fishnets. "So, what made you want to be president anyway?"

Rosie shrugged. "I just like helping people, I suppose." She said as they pulled into their final destination. "So, are you coming to the Leukemia Fund Raiser? I sent you like a thousand invites." They laughed.

"Maybe. I thought I wouldn't have anything _decent_ to wear." Carter recalled one of their first conversations.

"You can borrow one of my dresses. It's a banquet so you're basically dressing like you're going to your Junior High School Prom." Carter looked down at her feet as she followed Rosie into her house. _She was right. I don't have anything t wear for it. _"You can borrow one of my dresses. You look like you're almost my height… you're just slightly taller."

oOoOo

Rosie's room looked like a bed room you would see in a magazine. There was absolutely no indication that the room has occupancy. There weren't any pictures up, or books laying around. It was just so plain.

"You may sit anywhere." Rosie stated as she opened her closet. "I have a bunch of dresses for you to try on."

"I thought we were going to work on the project." Carter turned around from the computer chair and immediately turned her attention to Rosie's closet. "Whoa." Rosie turned around. "You do graffiti?"

"I suppose, if you want to call it that."

"It's just, weird." Rosie looked at her puzzled. "It's just your room is so… so plain and your closet… your closet is so different." She trailed her fingers across the inside of the closet door and studied the different writings and colors inside of it.

"Well, I wouldn't possibly show my mother this." Rosie pulled out a dress. "I have to replace the closet door if we ever move. She'd kill me if she knew I did this."

"Why don't you do any of this at school?"

Rosie laughed. "Are you kidding? They would eat me alive!" She said half jokingly. "They already expect so much from me, and if they knew I could do this, they would either turn me away or want me to paint murals for them."

"Miss Modest?"

Rosie shook her head. "It's true. Once they found out I was able to touch-type, that's all I did for an entire summer." She cleared her throat. "This would go with your blue streaks." She held a sparkling deep purple dress next to Carter who just stared at it. "…Try it on."

"Here?"

"You can go into my closet and change." She said and turned the light on inside her closet.

Carter took the dress and looked it over before stepping into her "changing area". _What the hell? _Carter looked down at the pillow and blanket, puzzled.

A/N: I want to have Ch 6 up by the end of this week. I already know where I'm going with this story, but I'm always open to suggestions. Reviews? Comments?


	6. Good

Chapter 6:

"Do you sleep in your closet?" Carter announced as she stepped out, fully dressed.

"Wow." Rosie stood from her computer chair. "That dress looks perfect on you." She smiled and walked towards her. "You should wear your hair down." She stated and pulled Carter's hair tie out of her hair.

Rosie smiled at her, completely dazed. "So this is okay?" Carter asked as she pulled on the unfamiliar clothes.

"Yeah." She swallowed hard.

Carter laughed. "You said, _yeah."_

Rosie shook her head to think more clearly. "So?"

"You never say _yeah_. You always say _yes._"

Rosie smiled. "Glad you noticed."

"I also noticed that it looks like you sleep in your closet."

"I have shoes that match that." She stated as she headed towards her closet to find her matching purple shoes.

Carter looked at the back of Rosie's head. "You're avoiding the question."

"I'd like for you to not tell anyone." She stated dryly.

"But, why do you?"

Rosie shook her head. "Just, please, try on the shoes." She asked with the box held tightly to her chest and a whimper in her voice.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

Rosie watched as Carter put on her clothes. "So," Carter looked up after strapping up the last shoe. "Do you like it?"

Carter nodded. "I may just borrow this for my prom dress… if I go to prom."

"Why is there a possibility that you won't go?"

"Well, my Junior High Prom wasn't exactly the best memories of my life." Rosie sat silently, anxious to hear why. "I got made fun of, and left. I waited down the block from the Hall until my dad picked me up." She cleared her throat. "Well, that's all over with now." Carter changed her tone. "The main bitch got pregnant and one of the other girls got syphilis from the same guy so I win at life."

"Oh." Rosie said, surprised at Carter's cold statement.

Carter walked over to the full length mirror. "Karma's a bitch. Trust me, they deserve it." She said in a low voice.

Rosie laughed. "I know that you're having loads of fun looking at yourself in the mirror, but we have to get started on our second challenge of our _marriage._"

oOoOo

"Do you want to watch a movie, now?"

Carter stretched. "Sure. What'd you have?"

Rosie stood from the floor and looked in her closet through her DVD collection. "Have you ever seen May?"

"What's that about?"

Rosie pulled it out. "It's pretty funny." She handed her the box. "It's about an awkward girl who didn't have any friends until later. When her new friends began to abandon and mistreat her, she decides to make the perfect friend."

"How is that funny?" Carter asked with an eyebrow raised.

Rosie laughed. "Anna Farris is in it."

"That chick from Scary Movie?" Rosie nodded. "Awesome. Let's watch it." Carter flopped onto Rosie's bed and rested her chin on her hand.

Rosie put the DVD in and cautiously stepped over to the bed, and crawled onto it right next to Carter.

It was only forty minutes into the movie and Carter heard a gentle snore coming from Rosie. Carter laughed when she looked over at Rosie who was completely asleep. Carter turned her attention to the movie and watched it to the end. "Rosie?" Carter whispered with her hand on Rosie's back. Rosie responded by shuffling closer to Carter, who couldn't help but smile. "Roooosssieeee." She tried again but no conscious response. Finally, Carter decided to stand which jerked Rosie from her sleep.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I have to get home. It's almost eight."

Rosie sat up. "Well, how're you getting home?"

"I'll call my dad." Carter stretched, and collected her books.

"I-I'll drive you!" Rosie immediately shot up from her bed.

"Awesome." She yawned. "Did you have a good nap?" she laughed. Rosie nodded with her head down. "You slept through most of the movie."

"I've seen it before. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was sick. I didn't think you'd watch or even own something like that!"

"I love horror movies, and thrillers."

"Yeah. Me too." Carter said, shoving her shoe on.

"You're ready?" Carter nodded then yawned.

"Alright. Let's go." She said with a small smile as they walked out the door.

"Who do you live there with?"

Rosie stepped into her car. "It's just me and my mom, but she's barely home, so it feels like it's just me."

Carter lowered the radio to hear her better. "What does she do that you have all this money?"

She laughed. "Absolutely nothing." Carter looked over at her, puzzled. "My dad died, so she lives off his money."

"I'm sorry." She said in a low voice. "I didn't know."

"It's fine. I didn't know him anyway." She paused. "He died before I could comprehend death, or math." She chuckled at her dark joke which made Carter shuffle uncomfortably in her chair. When she noticed the uncomfortable silence, she began to speak. "And you? Who're you living with?"

"Just me and my dad… How did your dad die?"

She chuckled. "He was old." She responded in a sing-song voice. "My mom's a, what people our age would call a _gold digger. _Never worked a day in her life… what about your mom?"

Carter cleared her throat. "Murdered." Carter said plainly despite Rosie's extremely sympathetic expression. "Some guy from her job was obsessed with her, followed her to her car and shot her."

"Is that why you moved?" Rosie asked, unable to find any other words.

Carter shook her head. "Nah. That happened when I was six. I moved because people in my school were complete assholes."

"W-why?"

She pushed herself to continue. "Well, since we're sharing secrets: they found out one of my secrets and weren't too nice to me."

"What? Did you sleep with someone's boyfriend?"

After a brief second, Carter broke out into hysterics. "Not at all. Oh god." Rosie looked over and waited for her to continue. "This doesn't leave the car, okay?" Rosie nodded and parked in front of Carter's house. Before she spoke, she turned and looked out her window. "I'm… I like girls." She turned to see Rosie's reaction. Neutral. She simply nodded with her eyes fixed on the steering wheel. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Rosie looked up with her lips pursed and nodded. Silence.

Awkwardly, she stepped out of the car and waved. Rosie waved back with an over exaggerated smile. _I hope I didn't make a mistake._

oOoOo

Everyone in the cafeteria jumped when they heard Carter barge through the double doors. "Rosie!" Carter hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm going to ask you this once," she slammed her fists on the table. "and I know you're going to tell me the truth." She gripped the cafeteria table tighter. "Did you take my shit?"

Rosie squinted her eyes. "What's missing?"

"My camera, my phone, my iPod." She paused to catch her breath. "Everything is missing."

Rosie's eyes grew wide. "Carter, I'd never steal from you."

"You know I'm only asking _you _because _you've _broken into my locker before." Rosie nodded and went to speak but was interrupted. "I asked what I needed to, and got my answer. So, when I do find whoever broke into my locker, I'm breaking their face." She growled and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Once Carter was gone, Angelica began to break out in laughter. "Like that crazy bitch is going to find out I took it."

Rosie shot her a glare. "You took it?"

Angelica finally contained herself. "Yeah. She waltz's in with the tough guy look, expecting to scare someone into telling her who took it." She shrugged. "That freak thinks that people are scared of her!"

"Give me her things." Rosie said sternly.

"Why?" Angelica asked, caught off guard.

"I'll break into her locker, I'll call her names, and I'll even throw a few punches but I would never steal. Now, hand it over."

"We're two different people, Rosie." She hissed. "You now have sympathy for your _husband?"_ Rosie quickly snatched Angelica's purse and dashed across the room. "Bitch!" Angelica screeched as she chased after her.

As they ran down the hall, Rosie began dumping the contents of Angelica's purse onto the floor as she dug for Carter's belongings. Once she had them all, she stuffed it in her purse and flung Angelica's across the hall.

"Don't you _ever_ say _no_ to me." Rosie glowered, not once broke her stare. "You forget what I'm capable of," she said maniacally as she stepped closer to her _friend._

Angelica huffed in disbelief. "You're going to choose that... that Freak Show over me?" Rosie nodded. "We've been friends since forever!"

"Not by choice. I was only friends with you because our parents forced us to be!"

"Parents!" Angelica laughed. "You mean, your _mom _forced us to be friends." Rosie shook her head, fully prepared with what she was going to say next. "Your dad is dead." she said with a smug look. Rosie took a step back to fully process the pros and the cons of completely laying out a fellow student in the hallway... "Aw, you gonna cry?" Rosie was already tearing up, but not from what she said, but out of pure anger. "Just like that night in your..."

Before Angelica was able to finish her sentence, she was completely sprawled out onto the floor with Rosie's fists flying at her face. Her face was dark and manic, and she was growling under her breath. It took two security to pull her off of the girl who was now completely knocked out and face covered in blood. Rosie kicked and screamed like a banshee down as she was dragged away into the office.

oOoOo

"Rosie?" Carter whispered through the door. She gave her a sympathetic wave and did her best to communicate with her through the glass door. Rosie was still curled up with her knees to her chest and her face burried in her arms. Gently, Carter knocked on the glass and finally gained Rosie's attention.

Rosie scooted over to the chair closest to the door and waved. Carter shrugged her shoulders, then Rosie shook her head. She pulled the stolen camera, iPod and phone out of her purse which made Carter's eyes light up then soften. She pulled a piece of paper from her sketch book and wrote, _YOU DIDN'T FIGHT HER CAUSE OF ME, RIGHT?_ and held it to the glass.

Rosie shook her head and wrote, _NO, DEEPER THAN THAT. _

_WHY?_

Rosie gave her a small smile. _LATER. DEFINITELY LATER._

As soon as Carter saw the Principal step out, she ducked behind the wall. "Rosalinda! Two fights in a month! This behavior is completely not like you." Rosie slouched in the chair and crossed her arms. "You sent a girl to the hospital! The hospital! Her parents may press charges! You can get arrested! And for what!"

"Pride?"

She looked horrified. "I understand that she stole your girl friend's..."

"My what?"

"Carter. You're dating her still, aren't you?"

Rosie looked completely mortified. "Miss McCullen was supposed to be the only one who knew that! Isn't their a law about breaking confidentiality!" she shouted.

"Calm down, Rosie!"

"No!" She jumped to her feet which made her step back. "I won't calm down! Not after I'm led into a false sence of security then told to let Angelica get away with making fun of my father's death. I'm. Not. Going. To. Be. Calm!" Carter nearly barged through the door once she heard that, but stayed hidden. "They can press charges. I don't care. Maybe now, they'd pay more attention to their daughter and find out about her two abortions and her relationship with her dad's best friend." she spat, completely red in the face.

"Rosie, watch what you say! Accusations like that could lead into..."

"An investigation! Good!" Rosie sat back down. "It's time someone took actual interest in that slut." she said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

oOoOo

_Thanks for getting my stuff. When can I see you?_

Rosie looked down at the text and smiled. _Whenever I have this whole police thing, and expulsion lifted._

_Keep me updated. I really want to see you._

Rosie squealed._ I miss you too._

oOoOo

"I'm so lucky to just get fined." Rosie said as she nuzzled into Carters neck.

"Yeah." Carter yawned. "Things could have been a lot worse."

"You're sleeping over, right?"

Carter laughed. "For the millionth time, yes."

"Good."

"Does your mom still think I'm a bad influence?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"You know, the whole staff at our school thinks we're dating?"

"Good."

Rosie smiled. "So, what movie did you bring over?"

"Hills Have Eyes. I brought the new one and the old one." They both lied still. "So, are you going to put the movie in?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Well..."

"I'm comfy." she whined. "I'll do it later."

"So we're going to sit her with no T.V.?"

Rosie nodded. "Do you have a problem with that?" Carter shook her head and smiled. "Good."

"You don't mind laying with me?"

"I'm the one who wanted to."

Carter gave her a small smile. "You know what I mean."

"No." Rosie yawned. "Not really."

"The whole lesbian thing."

"So? You're my friend. All girls lay with their friends like this." Rosie smiled and kissed her on the cheek, and laced their fingers tighter together.

There was a few moments of silence until Carter finally spoke. "What would you do if you just felt a glove on my hand and you turn around and I'm just a sleeping homeless guy?"

"I'd run." Rosie paused. "What kind of question is that?"

Carter shrugged. "I dunno. I was just imagining it."

Rosie laughed. "You have a strange imagination." she said as she turned towards her. "Now I'll definitely know if you change into a homeless guy."

"But what if you look up and I have a gargoyle head?"

"I'd be sad."

Carter laughed. "I'd be a freak of nature and all you can say is _I'll be sad?"_

"Well, gargoyles are ugly." she said with a pout.

"So, you're saying that you think I'm pretty?" Rosie didn't respond. "You think I'm pretty." she sang.

"I didn't say that." she smiled.

"That's what you meant."

Rosie smiled. "I know that, I just didn't use those exact words." Rosie sat up. "You're such a jerk!" she playfully pushed Carter's hip.

"What'd mean?"

"You're supposed to say that you think I'm pretty!"

"I'd be lying." she said, stretching out. Swiftly, Rosie poked Carter in her stomach which made her shriek then cover her mouth.

"You're ticklish?" Rosie asked in amazement.

"No!" Carter backed away from her on the bed and tried to keep arms distance, but Rosie leaped on top of her and dug her fingers into her sides. Carter's body went into spasms as she tried to push Rosie off of her. "Get. Off." she laughed, not able to take her own words seriously.

After a few moments of torture, Rosie got off of Carter. "I never thought you'd be ticklish. Ever!"

"Bitch." Carter breathed out. "How'd you like it if I did that to you?"

Rosie laughed. "I'm _not _ticklish."

Carter attempted to prove her wrong, but she was right. "Wow. You're really not."

Rosie laughed and shook her head as she rolled over onto her back. "Come." Carter folded her legs and sat next to Rosie's body. Rosie smiled and grabbed Carter by her shoulders and pulled her so that she was hovering directly over her.

Carter swallowed hard. "Yeah?"Rosie was silent. She pulled Carter closer with her hands resting on her back. She then wrapped her legs around Carter's waist and continued to smile up at her. "Yeah?" Carter asked again in a shaky voice. Rosie shook her head and cupped her face in her hands, planting a kiss slowly on her cheek. Rosie looked up at her, still very silent.

Carter nervously chuckled and Rosie broke her silence. "Shhhh..." she said, nearly against her lips. She then pressed them against the depression between her eyes, her other cheek, and her forehead. She finally rested her lips just below her lower lip and smiled into the kiss. "I just want to lay like this, if it's okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah." she replied in a hushed voice, and collapsed her arms so that they can hook underneath Rosie's body and rest her palms against Rosie's shoulder blades.

"So you think I'm pretty?"

Carter shook her head. "I think you're gorgeous."


	7. No Where Else But Here

A/N: Not that this has much to do with any of the stories, I just felt the need to share because I'm muchos excited: I'm going to be going to FIT (for free) to take up classes for a job as a designers assistant. I'm going to be REALLY busy. I already go to school for massage therapy, so doing fashion school + my 9-5, updates may vary.

On another note: here's the real chapter. Sorry for the confusion.

Carter was the first to awake and noticed Rosie was still asleep. She smiled as she pulled Rosie's body closer to hers and snuggled into her body heat. The sudden movement made her stir but didn't wake her. _Is this really what best friends do? I never had a girl as a best friend, but I'm pretty sure just friends don't do this. _Carter hugged her tighter and kissed her on the forehead.

A smile crept across her face as her eyes fluttered opened. "Do you always kiss me in my sleep?"

Carter smiled, and turned a shade of red. "No."

Rosie nuzzled beneathe Carter's chin. "I wouldn't care if you did." she said with a huge smile, and gently kissed her throat.

Carter swallowed hard. "So, um... how 'bout that movie?" she asked nervously.

"Mmmm..." she nodded and continued to hold on to Carter as she was trying to untangle herself from Rosie's limbs.

Carter stumbled out of the bed and walked played the DVD. "I'll play the new one first, so you're not too disappointed that they changed it a tad bit."

They watched the movie in a comfortable silence. Carter's arm was wrapped around Rosie with their fingers laced together and Rosie's lips resting on Carter's index finger. A burst of excitement flowed through Carter and pulled Rosie in even closer, and a smile spread across Rosie's face.

"What was that for?" Rosie chuckled.

"I don't know. Just happy I guess."

"You guess?" Rosie turned and faced her. "You should know."

"I _know _I'm happy."

Rosie smiled, but was quickly inturrupted by the movie. She jerked her body in a panic to find the remote and practically landed on her face.

Carter shot up from the bed. "You okay?"

Tears streamed down Rosie's face as she tried to make the remote work. In a panic, she violently threw the remote into the t.v., shattering the screen and embedding the remote inside of her flat screen. Rosie clawed at her face and began to cry in histerics on the floor.

Carter pieced it together and joined Rosie on the floor. "Rosie?" she whispered and wrapped her arms around her waist. Without looking up, Rosie latched onto Carter's neck.

Carter laid uncomfortablly on the floor in Rosie's vice grip for a good hour before Rosie finally calmed down and was able to process words. "S-sorry." she said into Carter's chest.

"Don't be." Carter smiled. "I like being close to you." There was a long pause with Rosie sniffling in between. "Do you mind talking about it?"

Rosie shook her head. "M-my mom's ex boy friend, now ex boy friend." she took in a deep breath. "I was six." Carter gulped as a tear ran down her cheek as she stared up at the cieling. "He would come into my room at night and he would..." she coughed, and Carter tightened her grip. "It hurt so much. I hated him..." she cried. "I hated myself. After a few months," More tears began to stream silently down Carter's face. "I hated myself, I started to like it." she began to cry in hysterics once more into Carter's chest. She was silent. Angry. Hurt. She felt completely helpless. "Don't tell." she repeated over and over, and all Carter was able to do was nod.

After a few hours of silence, and with Rosie completely calmed down, Carter finally spoke. "What are we going to do about that t.v.?"

Rosie laughed. "Let's just listen to the radio."

oOoOo

Carter and Rosie were completely dressed for the fund raiser. For the first time in years, Carter was in make up other than black eyeliner and her hair was done up as if she was going to prom. Rosie smiled and looked over at the very done up Carter. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." She pulled at her dress. "You look amazing." Rosie wrapped her arms around the taller girl, who was now much taller due to her heels, and kissed her on the neck. "Should I take out my snake bites?" she asked as she played with her rings.

"No. Leave them in. I love metal."

"S-so, are you ready?"

Rosie nodded. "I organized this didn't I?"

Carter nodded and followed Rosie outside. "Ugh! It looks like it's going to rain!" she said, incredibly pissed. "And I just got my hair done!"

"It's fine. Just help me with these gift bags and get in the car."

oOoOo

On the drive there, it began to pour so hard, she was barely able to see the road. "Fuck!" she said, doing her best to defog the car. "Today of all days, right?" she said as they pulled into the crowded parking lot. "Okay, we're going to grab the gift bags from the trunk and dash to the door." Rosie popped the trunk and they both ran out of the car, to the trunk, grabbed the gift bags and slammed the trunk.

Carter's mouth fell open when, in slow motion, she watched Rosie slam the trunk closed with her car keys inside. Rosie and Carter exchanged looks, helpless. Rosie laughed and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Fuuuuuuucccccck! It's gotta be me, right?" she yelled up at the sky. "Everything else wasn't bad enough, you have to do this!" she laughed.

Carter gave her a sympathetic look. "Do you have a spare?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "At my house. Where my mom isn't."

She slammed her back against her car and slid down to the floor. Carter joined her. "We'll just call someone, like my dad."

Rosie laughed and looked at Carter with her make up streaming down her face. "I love you."

Carter was stunned. "What?"

Rosie smiled widely. "I'm soaked, locked out of my car, late for my own fund raiser and I'm okay with that, because I have you." Carter brushed the hair that fell in front of her face behind her ears. "You make this okay, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now if I knew you were going to be here."

Carter smiled dumbly, unsure of how to react. "I don't want you getting sick. Let's call my dad."

Rosie smiled and grabbed Carter by the back of her head and pulled her in for their first time _real _kiss.

A/N: REVIEW!


	8. Metal

A/N: UPDATE!

**Addicted-to-Insanity:** Thank you for the threatening, yet positive review that inspired me to continue writing this story. lol

**LEATHERnGOLD: **I remember the review from a little while back, and I definitely took it into consideration! and I put your idea into this chapter.

The rain was still coming down pretty hard by the time they reached back to Carter's house. Carter and Rosie entered into the house right behind Joe, and shivered in the mud room.

"I'll get the towels." Joe said, kicking off his shoes and peeling his jacket off of his body.

Rosie and Carter were still laughing, now that their previous ordeal was over. Rosie took in a deep breath and clasped her hands onto her cheeks and gently went in for a kiss, smiling into it. Carter had her hands over the shorter brunette's, and reciprocated every touch. They laughed, dripping wet on the mat, and Carter couldn't remember a time where she felt more happy, more safe, more vulnerable and more sure in her life.

"Uh…" The two girls jumped two feet in the air. "I have your towels…" Joe said, cautiously placing them on the couch. "I'll just be in my room…"

Rosie covered her face in embarrassment, and all Carter nervously laughed. "Oh my God!" she squealed.

Carter simply continued to laugh. "My dad knows I'm a lesbian."

"Yeah, but he… he caught us kissing!" she hid her face.

Carter walked over and grabbed the towel, and threw one to Rosie. "Don't worry. My dad's totally cool with it."

Rosie pouted as she dried her face. "That's weird! I don't want him to know that I'm with his daughter!"

Carter pulled the towel from her face. "So, we're official?" she asked with the towel over her mouth, hiding her hopeful smile.

Rosie looked up and shrugged. "We might as well be, you know." She looked down at her feet. "'Cause I like you… a lot and I want to have you around more." She replied, embarrassed.

Carter pulled the towel away from her mouth revealing her smile. "And I'd love to see you around more." She gave her a lopsided grin and pulled her in for another kiss. "You want to go shower?" she asked in a naughty tone.

Rosie pulled back and pouted. "Your dad's home!" she whispered loudly.

"Fine." She chuckled and pulled her clothes off from underneath the towel. "But you so owe me." She said seductively as she swayed her hips and made her way to the bed room.

Rosie's jaw dropped and quickly followed her lead. She quickly slammed the door and then their bodies onto the bed. The feeling of only a towel, which could be so easily torn away was so exciting. Their lips fit together every which way they turned.

Rosie finally came up for air, and looked down into Carter's eyes. "I wanna lay with you." she said planting a kiss on the depression between her collar bones. Carter pulled her closer, but Rosie resisted. "No. Without the towel." she said and sat up on Carter's lap.

Carter was unable to speak as she sat up on her elbows. It was like she was a horny high school boy about to see his first set of tits. Rosie opened the towel, stretching her arms out to the side and throwing it to the floor with a huge grin. She was able to feel Carter's body twitch underneath hers, and reached to do the same.

Nervously, she unwrapped the towel from her own body, revealing her naked body to the girl on top of her. Rosie smiled and leaned down for a kiss, which soon turned into a heated make out session. When she came up for air, she nuzzled her body into Carter's, with her face buried into the depression of her neck.

"I want to see all of your piercings" she whispered. "Show me." her lips grazed her ear and she sat up.

Carter cleared her throat and gave her a nervous smile as she rose to her feet. "I have these two..." she showed Rosie her back with two small studs embedded into her lower back. "They're my surface piercings." Rosie gasped, but Carter continued, unsure if it was out of amazement or something else... "I want to make a corset, but I'm going to see how I feel about these."

She felt Rosie move closer to her and went down onto her knees. "Did it hurt?" she asked, hovering her hand above the pierced area.

"Kinda. I got used to it though." she laughed.

"Can I touch it?" she asked in awe.

"Yea-" Before Carter was able to finish her word, she felt Rosie's lips against her sacrum which caused her to jump. Her tongue poked out and gently raise up the trail of her spinous processes. This definitely sent chills down her spine, and her pulse grew a lot stronger. She felt a burst of blood rush down to her clit, making her squirm but she did her best to maintain her composure.

Carter turned around and met Rosie's eyes, and realized her face was perfectly alligned with her private area. After a split second of silence, Rosie spoke. "Do you have your clit pierced?" she asked hopefully.

She chuckled lightly. "I- I have my hood pierced." She noticed Rosie's body twitch involuntarily, and she moved her mouth closer.

Carter pushed her folds to the side, and instantaniously, Rosie's lips were wrapped around her clit. She gasped at the intence pleasure, and when Rosie would encircle and flick at the metal ball. She wasn't sure how long she was able to stand with her legs already going into slight spasms. She tangled her hand into Rosie's hair, pressing her face deeper against her hot, slick flesh. Rosie moaned, sending vibrations to Carter's already throbbing clit. "I love your pussy." she moaned with her lips pressed deep against Carter's skin. With that simple statement, sent Carter over the edge. She began to buck her hips roughly against her mouth, doing her best not to fall. Her gasps grew sharper as the peak of her orgasm approached. She grabbed onto Rosie's shoulder to maintain balance before letting out a short shrill, remembering her father was still in the house, and that she is a screamer. She slapped her hand over her mouth as tears swelled up in her eyes in attempts to muffle her scream.

Once her orgasm finally ended, she lowered her body onto the floor, and laid flat against the rug. Rosie crawled to her girl friend and pressed her wet lips against Carter's dry ones and passionately kissed, rubbing Carter's juices against her face. She pulled away and laughed. "I got some of your cum in my hair."

"Mmmm..." She hid her face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Rosie giggled. "I love the taste of your pussy." she said as she brought her hand down between her folds and slid her index finger between the wet spot. On contact, she arched her back and groaned. Her clit was far too sensitive to handle another session let alone another orgasm.

"No." she whined. "Can we just lay here?" she said in between breaths.

"Yeah." she said in a really girly tone. "So you think they're going to be mad that I didn't show up?"

Carter shrugged. "You worked really hard. Besides, I think it doesn't matter if you're there to take the credit. I think it's more important that you actually did it."

Rosie smiled and held her tighter. "Thanks, Freakshow."

"Love you too, Princess." Carter gave her a lopsided smile and kissed her on top of her head. "But I'm totally showering first."

Rosie shrugged. "That's fine. I'll think about washing my face."

They both laughed. "Ew..." Carter cringed and wiped her cum off the bottom of Rosie's chin, and stood up.

"Hurry back." Rosie pouted. "I want a turn!"

A/N: Review pleeeeaaassssseeeeeeeeee!


	9. Quiet Down

A/N: My computer crashed a few days ago, leaving me helpless and pissed. I wrote out a full chapter and everything was deleted, so I attempted typing on my blackberry… bad idea. I typed this at work so it's a tad rushed and a bit different from what I had in mind, but there you go…

**Addicted-to-Insanity: **I am sooooo sorry! Here! I'm really, extremely sorry!

When I walked into my room, she was already naked, under my covers. It was weird how I went from being an outcast to having the most gorgeous girl waiting for me in my bed.

There were so many thoughts that circled through my head, but one occurring thought kept popping up: I can't believe how much I love this girl. I've only known her for a short while but it feels like I know everything about her. She's definitely an activist, is a perfectionist, she loves people… and me. She was everything I'm not, and everything I wanted… I. Love. This. Girl.

"Hey." She said with a huge smile.

Entranced, I replied, "Hey, naked girl." She laughed and gave me the puppy dog pout. Without using any words, I knew she just wanted me to lie beside her.

I joined her on my bed, and she greeted me with a kiss; a non-lustful kiss. "So, is it my turn now?" she asked and slid her leg between mine in attempts to leave absolutely no space between us.

I nodded my head and gave her a peck between her eyebrows. My mind trailed off and began to think of the fucker who raped her. How could someone live with the guilt of doing something like that? She was only six… she didn't know… I tried to imagine his face and what I would do to him when I found him… My mind is a very dangerous place…

"Rosie."

"Hmm?" she hummed, mid-kiss.

"I love you." I whispered for only her to hear. It was only meant for her to hear. No one else deserves to know how happy I am, or how vulnerable she makes me feel… Now, the only one who can break me is her.

"I love you, Carter." She stated like it was a fact from a book. Was she really that positive? I wonder why she loves me… Right now, it doesn't matter.

My body carefully hovered over hers as I planted kisses down her body. She squealed at my touch, and I wonder if this is the first time she's had sex… willing sex. I shivered at the thought.

My mouth found it's way to her private area. She let out a sharp gasp, and I completely lost it. I pressed my mouth harder against her warm, wet flesh, and began to move my tongue more rapidly. Her back arched and her body squirmed, making it quite difficult for me to "work" so I dug my nails deep into the sides of her hips to keep her steady.

She bucked her hips against my face, but this couldn't be _it, _could it? I'm not sure how long I've been down her but I don't think it was long enough for her to have an orgasm this quickly…

Rosie mumbled something through her hand that I didn't quite catch. "Hmmm?" I asked with out breaking contact.

Jolting up, she repeated her self. "Fuck me!" she screamed out in frustration, unsure of how to control her body. Willing to please, I rammed my two fingers inside of her and her hips began to buck more wildly. She began to pant, with each breath getting shorter and shorter. I wiggled, trying to relieve some pressure from my pulsating clit, but it didn't change a damn thing. All I kept thinking about was Rosie's cum was all over my face… I was in dire need of my vibrator.

"Harder." She whined. "P-please. Harder." Of course, I complied and rapidly entered in and out of her making all of her words incomprehensible. Her mouth opened and closed as if she was trying to say something, but at this point, words didn't matter. She was cumming and it was all because of me; a girl. "C-Carter!" she gasp out with her body convulsing on my bed. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she choked my name out one last time before collapsing her body onto the bed.

Her eyes shot open and her body was still shaking. Her eyes were filled with tears as she tried to calm her breathing. I crawled up to her and laced our fingers together. "Was it okay, Princess?" She went to respond, but no words left her mouth, so she nodded.

_Victory._

OOoOo

We just had sex… Three times! I was overly excited about this fact. I wonder if my dad heard, but even if he did, aren't fathers usually proud if their kid nails some chick? I suppose this case would be considered different since I am a girl too.

The kitchen was quiet but it seemed like our secret was booming in the room. Small smiles and quick chuckles were between us, without bringing up what actually happened. I love our connection.

"G-girls?" My dad entered the kitchen nervously. We both looked up from our drinks when he spoke. "Um, are you two ready?"

We both nodded and put down our cups. Rosie ran to get a dry pair of my sneakers on and my dad pulled me aside. "Hey, Pal." He whispered out of range from Rosie. "I know you and Rosie are a thing, but just take it easy next time." My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "It sounded like you were killing someone in there."

I turned beet red, and wasn't sure how to respond to that statement. I wasn't sure if I should hide my face or give him a high-five, so I nodded.

OOoOo

Luckily her mother never found out who I was. I did, in fact beat up her daughter… That might be bad… It's not like she could be considered any better. From all the bad things I've heard about her, I couldn't stand the woman, but my dad and I are meeting her for the sake of Rosie. It was only polite to meet the guy who saved your daughter's ass.

"Rosie!" Her mother hugged her tightly. "I was so-s…" she paused and looked up at my dad. Ew. I know that look. I definitely know that look. "…worried about you." She gave him another look over… gross. "And who is this?" she asked with a huge smile.

"That's my dad." I said as polite as I possibly could.

"Oh, I see." She said with a huge grin. "Why don't you two come in?" she said, completely avoiding any eye contact with me. _What a bitch. _

"Actually, we have to get back home. I left dinner cooking on the stove."

Her mother nodded. "And you cook?" she said astonished. "What a catch!" she said, completely in a trance.

Rosie looked at her mom, disgusted and rolled her eyes. "Well, it was great seeing you Carter. Get some sleep, and thanks again!" She gave me a saddened look before slamming the door. Luckily I knew why she did that. Otherwise, I'd be pissed.

Before getting in the car, my dad laughed and gave me a knowing look and said, "Yeah, I got that vibe too." _My dad is so cool._

**A/N:** And just for Addicted-to-Insanity, because I couldn't keep up with what I said I would, here's a sneak peak for the next chapter:

_Come meet me after school._

_When? …Why?_

_It's a surprise. Trust me! Just meet me after school. _

OOoOo

The car ride was long, especially since I wasn't allowed to take this blindfold off. But it was exciting to have her drive with one hand and rub my clit with the other… I'm not sure what the whole big surprise is all about, but I wouldn't mind driving around for a bit longer.

"Kay." Carter said, excited. "We're here." She squeezed my hand.

"So I can take off the blind fold, right?"

"Yeah." She said as her fingers trailed, removing it for me.

When I took off the blindfold, I just saw the tattoo parlor. I looked at her confused. "Why're we here?"

"You'll see." She said, practically skipping with me into the shop.

"I'm not getting a…"

Before I could finish my sentence, she cut me off. "You're not." She grinned. "I'm getting _my _nipples pierced."


	10. Fairy Tale

A/N: I'm a little mad at myself for including alcohol (or drugs) in my stories... I sort of forgot what a simple, innocent hook-up was like... and I feel it's the easy way out for two people to hook up, so I'm going to ease up on that.

Chapter: Fairy Tale

Everything was perfect... Well, not the typical fairytale perfect, but the kind of perfect that no one knows it exists until they're actually living in it. My girl friend is a hot-headed goth-girl with a few piercings that my mother hates... and everything is perfect.

"Rosie?"

"Yes, mom?"

"That friend of yours..." _Oh no... "_Carter, right?" I nodded, completely aware of what she was going to say next. "Her father is single, yes?"

I shrugged. "Her mother died, if that's what you're asking..."

She paused. "Tone, missy." I rolled my eyes. "I was simply asking..."

_Come meet me after school._

_When? …Why?_

_It's a surprise. Trust me! Just meet me after school. _

OOoOo

The car ride was long, especially since I wasn't allowed to take this blindfold off. But it was exciting to have her drive with one hand and rub my clit with the other… I'm not sure what the whole big surprise is all about, but I wouldn't mind driving around for a bit longer.

"Kay." Carter said, excited. "We're here." She squeezed my hand.

"So I can take off the blind fold, right?"

"Yeah." She said as her fingers trailed, removing it for me.

"Why'd you stop?" I whined when she removed her hand from underneath my skirt. When she took off the blindfold, I just saw the tattoo parlor. I looked at her confused. "Why're we here?"

"You'll see." She said, practically skipping with me into the shop.

"I'm _not_ getting a…"

Before I could finish my sentence, she cut me off. "You're not." She grinned. "_I'm_ getting mynipples pierced."

oOoOo

I watched the entire process. It was quite fascinating, and looked painful but it was such a turn on. She didn't cry at all, just a single tear streamed down when they put the second one through. Too bad I'm not allowed to touch them for another two weeks. They look awesome with the silver bar going through them... I totally wanted to straddle her right on the table, but I have a little bit of self control... a little bit.

"My fuckin' nipples are sore!" Carter whined as we left the shop.

I grabbed her by the hand and kissed her against the wall. "But they're going to be so amazing!" I bit down on her lower lip, between her snake bites. "And I'll just lick around them 'til they're better." We both flashed a wicked grin and dashed off to the car, both understanding one another's frustrations.

oOoOo

We drove around to a secluded area that was mostly surrounded by woods. It was a perfect spot to do practically anything illegal.

"Careful!" Carter cried, nervously as I straddled her in the front seat of her car.

I smiled. "I know." My focus went directed to her pants: how fast I can undo them. "Fucking wear a skirt next time." I growled.

She eagerly helped me rip her pants off of her and I went right to my new focus. I pressed my two fingers against her slit, felling for the damp spot above her panties. She was already so wet, I couldn't help myself. I felt for the metal right above her hood, and as soon as I found it, she gasped. I quickly moved my fingers up and down against her sensitive area. She grabbed the back of my hair, scrapping her nails against my scalp. To hold my balance, I did the same to her.

Her hand found its way down, and up my skirt and went right passed my underwear. She rubbed right outside where I wanted her to be, and I continuously groan and buck my hips for her to enter, but she ignored my pleas. Quickly, in the state I was in, I yanked at her hair, looked her in the eyes and growled through gritted teeth, "Fuck me, you bitch!"

Carter stopped all together and smirked. "What was that, Princess?"

I whined in frustration. "Fuck me, Freakshow!" The last part came out with a low growl.

"Now, now. Is that anyway for a Princess to talk?" she taunted.

I put on my best puppy dog pout, and bucked my hips against hers. "Pwetty pwease."

"Please what?"

I groan yet again. "Pwetty pwease. Fuck me."

Swiftly, she rammed her two fingers inside of me, and dug her nails into my thighs for balance. My teeth sunk into the depression of her neck, and did my best to hold out. The harder I bit down, the faster she went. I loved the game of power that we played. If I played it right, I was sure to get my orgasm. I needed it, terribly. My entire being ached for release. With a gasp, I released my grip from her neck, and I rode her fingers as she sped up. I felt my cum trickle onto her hand, as she continued to go in and out of me, even though my body was exhausted from the orgasm.

She pulled out her hand and showed it to me. "That's all you, _your highness." _she mocked.

I grabbed her by her face and slammed our lips together. _We're absolutely perfect in our fucked up fairy tale._

A/N: I know it's not long, but hey, it's an update! ^ for LeatherandGold HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


End file.
